Sadame no Hoshi Stars of Fate
by Shinigami Lupin
Summary: [Under Revision] Weiss rescues an unusual boy from a research laboratory. The boy leaves more than an impression on the guys…
1. Prologue - Liberation from Death

Title: Sadame no Hoshi ~ Stars of Fate  
Author: Quantum Angel (evapilot03@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß Kreuz or Ran, Ken, Omi, Yoji, Schu, Farfie, Brad, Nagi, or anyone else along those lines... I do, however, own Arcs and all but one of his siblings. ^^  
  
Summary: Weiss rescues an unusual boy from a research laboratory. The boy leaves more than an impression on the guys...  
  
Author's Note: I have revised this and it only has small changes however drastic changes follow in later chapters.  
  
  
Kiramekitamae sadame no hoshi yo   
Ima, kurete yuku kono sora ni   
A glimmering soul's fate is the stars...  
Now, a kind of night goes to the sky  
- Sadame no Hoshi, a Hotohori "Fushgi Yuugi" single  
  
  
  
  
Prologue - Liberation from Death  
  
  
Screams echoed through the dimly lit, cold, grey hallway. Agony and anguish carried in the screams to resound in the souls of those who heard them. Four young men cringed as the pain-filled voices reached their ears.  
  
Abyssian, the red-haired leader of the four members of elite assassin group Weiß, silently motioned his three companions to move towards the screams. Weapons were always at ready with the group. Siberian with his bugnuks, Balinese with his wire, Bombay with his darts and crossbow, and Abyssian with his katana.  
  
The heart-wrenching screams grew louder as they moved towards the source. Each assassin cringed as personal memories threatened each of them, making the need to rescue increasingly more urgent.  
  
The screams broke and mumbling and sobbing could be heard from behind a black metal door. All four men nodded as Siberian placed his hand on the doorknob. The screaming resumed, now much weaker, from behind the door.  
  
Siberian opened the door and the four rushed in, weapons at ready. But the death they had experienced previously didn't prepare them for what they saw.  
  
A small figure sat huddled in the corner, surrounded by large machines. Its hands clutched at its head and were covered in the dark crimson color of blood. Screaming. The room was filled with corpses. All varying from an infant to a full-grown adult, most of which were almost completely dismembered.  
  
The figure stopped screaming as Siberian approached it. The figure looked up and removed its hands from its head. Two crimson colored eyes squinted through pain hazed vision. The figure was badly beaten and its clothing torn and a masculine badly was revealed. Bruises and gashes covered much of the boy's body and his face, resembling that of a teenager's, was swollen. Blood soaked blue locks of hair framed his large crimson eyes as the met Siberian's blue-green ones.  
  
"What's your name?" Siberian asked.  
  
"Arc," a soft hoarse and badly abused voice managed back from the boy. Suddenly Arc grasped his head again, his eyes squeezed tight. He let out a short wail before slumping over into unconsciousness to the floor. Abyssian moved in a flash and swept the abused boy up from the floor into his arms in one fluid motion.  
  
"Move out."  
  
* * *  
  
  
Kali: Short...... REALLLYYYYY Short!!!!!  
  
Angy: *rolls eyes* Of COURSE it is!!!! It's only the prologue!!  
  
Kali and Angy: PLEASE REVIEW OUR REVISED VERSION!!!  
  
More to come soooonnnnnnn...... 


	2. Chapter 1 - Crimson Water

Title: Sadame no Hoshi ~ Stars of Fate  
Author: Quantum Angel (evapilot03@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue.  
Summary: See Prologue.  
Author's Note: Ummm... this is the revised version and is different from what it used to be... And also semi-Youji bashing by Arc... but nothing much more than threats exchanged...  
  
  
You have to learn to pace yourself  
Pressure  
You're just like everybody else  
Pressure  
You've only had to run so far  
So good  
But you will come to a place  
Where the only thing you feel  
Are loaded guns in your face  
And you'll have to deal with  
Pressure   
  
-"Pressure", Billy Joel  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Water and Flowers  
  
Crimson eyes opened slowly. Pain throbbed through Arc's head, blurring his vision. A flash of brown caught his attention as his body registered the feel of a bed beneath him.  
  
"Who are you?" he croaked out, his throat dry and abused. He closed his eyes and swallowed in an attempt to moisten his throat.  
  
"My name is Omi. Would you like some water?" a small boy with Light brown hair answered. Arc nodded as he closed his eyes again from the pain the movement inflicted.  
  
Omi handed him a glass of water and Arc all but inhaled the clear liquid. After finishing the water, Arc looked at the glass and a small smirk appeared on his bruised face.  
  
"Would you like more? You act like you haven't had water in a while."  
  
"Uh, yes. I would appreciate some more. I was just thinking that I hope I don't spring a leak," Arc's raspy voice said, slightly clearer.  
  
"Spring a leak?" Omi inquired as he refilled the glass. Arc drank it up.  
  
"Yeah, several of my siblings and myself have a joke about that. When we were in the lab, we'd see some of the experiments and they would be leaking everywhere," Arc smiled at the memory, then suddenly went sullen.  
  
"What's wrong, Arcturus-san?" Omi inquired.  
  
"Huh? Please don't call me that... It makes me feel old. Plus I don't deserve that kind of respect. Call me Arc or something."  
  
"Oh alright Arc-kun. What's the matter?"  
  
"They're probably dead now."  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that, if that's any consolation."  
  
Arc looked up at Omi and studied him for a moment. "Thank you. It does help, but it doesn't matter. I'm not used to growing fond of people, especially family. They always die."  
  
Omi remained quiet as he digested Arc's comment.  
  
"Were they the bodies we saw scattered about the room you were kept in?" a new voice, a deep baritone, chimed in. Arc turned his head to see a blur of color standing in what he assumed to be the doorway.  
  
"Likely. Some were some weren't... You were one of my rescuers, weren't you? You both were."  
  
Aya nodded once, while Omi smiled and nodded his several times.  
  
"You are... Ab-yss-ian... Are you not? And you Omi, are... Bo-m-bay...?"  
  
Arc's eyesight cleared slightly and saw the two figures stiffen. Thoughts raced through their minds, faster than comprehension. Arc grasped his head in pain. "STOP! Please! Not so loud!" Arc howled, eyes clamped shut while the rest of his body spasmed from the sudden wave of pain that crashed over his body.  
  
Omi looked both concerned and puzzled by the boy's seemingly random outcry, while Aya remained his usual unreadable self.  
  
"Arc-kun! What's wrong?"  
  
Arc breathed in deep but shakily, then opened his eyes and let his arms fall to the bed. "I'm sorry... I keep forgetting I have to block or else I'll go crazy from all the voices."  
  
"Voices? What voices?"  
  
"Your thoughts... the thoughts of your two friends outside... the thoughts of every person walking by on the street... and their emotions."  
  
Omi's eyes widened in shock. "You're... You're... You're...!!"  
  
"A telepath, aye. I'm also a bit of an empath, but it is nowhere near the strength of my telepathy. But my elder brother taught me how to control it."  
  
Omi stared wide-eyed at Arc for several long moments. "Wow. A telepath."  
  
"Is that what they did to you in the laboratory? Give you these powers?" Aya asked calmly.  
  
"They created me this way - with these abilities. They observed how each of us grew up to handle them. They also of course experimented on others to give them the same abilities as us. Unfortunately they never survived."  
  
As the two members of Weiß digested his news flash, Arc realized his vision had fully cleared and was studying the two. As the silence grew longer, the tension in the air increased.  
  
"Omi? Are you in here? Aya was supposed to relieve you..." Ken's voice drifted into the room followed shortly by the young brunette's head. "Oh there you are Omi. Aya's supposed to relieve you..." Ken walked in a noticed Arc sitting up in the bed holding an empty glass. "oh he's awake."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I'll be down in a moment Ken-kun. Arc-kun was telling us about the laboratory we found him in. Arc-kun, you should rest. You were pretty battered when we found you and you need to heal."  
  
"May I use the facillities first?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Second door down the hall on your left."  
  
Arc climbed off the bed slowly and as his feet contacted the floor he noticed something different. "You changed my clothes," he stated.  
  
"Yeah, there wasn't much left of what you were wearing to be called clothes. We'll get you some new clothes of your own once you're better. We guessed that you and Ken were about the same build and he volunteered to lend you some of his clothes till you have some of your own."  
  
Arc wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and an old soccer jersey that hung off his slightly. He stood taller than Omi by at least three inches and was indeed the almost the same height as Ken, Arc being about half an inch shorter. Arc's hair still had traces of dry blood staining his blue hair.  
  
"I need a shower too. My hair is supposed to be blue, not red."  
  
"I'll get you a towel," Omi said , escorting the abused boy to the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Arc was never a very impatient person, usually, but he couldn't stand his imprisonment much longer. He was pacing the room like a caged predator. He was designed to be active and his sanity usually hinged on that. He couldn't stand being trapped in this room much longer.  
  
Arc had surprised his rescuers with his speedy recovery time. The bruises were all very faint now and all the cuts had nearly mended. It looked like all he had was a nasty encounter with a house cat. All the swelling had long since dissipated since he arrived almost a full week before.  
  
"Do I need to strap you down to the bed?" Youji said from the doorway.  
  
Arc turned around and glared at him. "I can't stay in here forever! C'mon, let me out! I need to move around."  
  
"No way, Buddy. You're not healed yet."  
  
"I heal fast. I'll be all better real soon."  
  
"Regardless, you should still be resting."  
  
"How about I put you in my position and keep you looked up in room. How about that? Or should I just kill you. You're too damn annoying."  
  
Youji glared at him. *He... He just threatened me!*  
  
"You bet I did. Now give me something to do before I go crazy and start hurting people."  
  
"Um... What do you know about flowers?"  
  
* * *  
  
~TBC...  
  
  
Kali: *smiling* Oh this is getting GOOOOODDD!!!!  
Angy: *rolls eyes* You know, Sis, this is only the first chapter... You should wait until we get past chapter two to say THAT!  
Kali: *shruggs shoulders* Hey I can do what I want, right?  
Angy: Yeahhh.... Here's a job for you readers... tell us what you think about this story, good or bad! 


	3. Chapter 2 - Ruffling Feathers

Title: Sadame no Hoshi ~ Stars of Fate  
Author: Quantum Angel (evapilot03@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue.  
Summary: See Prologue.  
  
  
When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned its back on you   
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart   
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you   
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold   
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like   
you can't take anymore   
- Crash and Burn, Savage Garden  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Ruffling Feathers  
  
  
Arcturus was ecstatic the day was over. Since joining them several weeks before, Arc provided their cover at the flowershop while the four members of Weiß carried out their jobs. Also the normal rush of girls, who just stood there and giggled over the five bishounen, had multiplied greatly. Arc was so close to killing them, but of course with his ability to read them, he managed to convinced quite a few of the girls to actually purchase some of the flowers, instead of just admiring the guys.  
  
But Arc was happy with the annoyance since he was actually doing something.   
  
His sister Presepe had maintained a garden in the barracks where they lived. She absolutely loved flowers and had a talent for keeping them alive all year long. Sometimes she'd "recruit" Arc and several of the others to help her. This had actually helped him in the long run.  
  
*If only Sephy were here to see me now..."  
  
Omi had, on several occasions, suggested Arc try and mourn for the passing of his family, but Arc was very adamant or not. He refused to talk about them at all. He maintained his family was his business only.  
  
Arc bent down to pick up a small potted yellow rose bush, when he felt a sudden chill of anger and hatred, surround him. He shivered from the icy intensity of the emotion and almost dropped the potted bush. The chill was coming from his friends. Arc pushed down the sleeves to his grey turtleneck shirt after he set the bush down. He smoothed out the creases in his light blue jeans and decided to investigate.  
  
Arc had received many emotions from his friends as they received their mission, but they had never been this strong. It was like the mission had struck personal chords in each of them.  
  
After the five weeks he'd been with them, Arc understood each member of Weiß like he'd known them for years. Arc was both an empath and telepath after all.  
  
Weiß had grown used to Arc's abilities and sometimes gruesome sense of humor and learned a few tricks to defend from the special abilities of Schwartz.  
  
Arc walked to the back of the closed flower shop, to a room that looked to be a living room. A big screen TV sat in front of a large sofa that held his four friends. They were in their assassin "uniforms".  
  
"What's wrong guys? The air suddenly got chilly..."  
  
"It's nothing. Just another mission. Not need to be concerned," Youji told him.  
  
Arc snapped. "No need to be concerned?! I'm a fricken telepath! You can't lie to me! I know you're going back to the lab! You'd get slaughtered in an instant!" he screamed then whirled around and stormed towards the door he'd just entered through.  
  
At the door he stopped, almost frozen. "I am not the 'harmless child' you believe me to be." He turned around suddenly, towards them in a blur of barely noticeable motion and a small glinting object flew past Youji's head, cutting his cheek slightly. The object imbedded itself in the wall, revealing it to be a small throwing dagger.  
  
All eyes were on Arc, wide open in awe, while he moved to retrieve the dagger. "I am nowhere near helpless, nor am I an innocent child. I never once was." His crimson eyes were narrowed and they grew to a deep red color, all forming a powerful glare.  
  
Arc walked back to the door but stopped and leaned his head against the frame. He breathed in deeply, cooling his fiery temper. "If you must go, take me with you. At least then you'd stand a chance of survival."  
  
Silence echoed through the room. The shock of their normally docile and calm friend making his opinion known in such a violent way hadn't worn off and each statement was absorbed.  
  
"If we don't stand a chance of surviving on our own, what makes you think we'd have a chance with you?" Youji commented, none too thrilled with Arc's statement.  
  
"They wouldn't hurt me, not one of their own. They'd never risk it. They'd probably help if I asked."  
  
"They? They who?" Ken asked. All members of Weiß were completely stumped.  
  
"My siblings. We patrol the compound and are the main security. The security on the outside is lax and very weak, but each of us has different abilities and form a near impenetrable shield.  
  
"He could get us through faster... He probably knows the layout of the compound which would be easier than the floor plans we have," Omi speculated.  
  
"Indeed, but what if he's wrong, and they don't listen? What do we do then?" Youji pressed.  
  
"I know that won't be a problem. They are loyal to family. And you need me. I can assure you the map you have is wrong, and I know the place very well."  
  
"But if something goes wrong and you end up separated, you'd be in a bit of a jam -"  
  
"I can more than take care of myself. Did I not already prove that?" Arc interrupted. "And haven't I taught you a thing or two about defending yourselves?"  
  
All four men stood silently staring at Arc. "Just as I thought... I'm going with you and that's that."  
  
* * *  
  
  
~TBC...  
  
  
Kali: *staring wide eyed* It... It... It's chapter 2!!!  
Angy: *rolls eyes* Yes, Kali, it is chapter 2. What's so startling about that?  
Kali: It's been forever since we've posted anything for this or any other story.  
Angy: Yeah.... well.... Writer's block is a B!t@h!!!  
Kali and Angy: Help us!! If you have any suggestions to get our minds moving into this story we can actually finish this and move on to our other projects. 


End file.
